Me, myself and Rose
by The-Time-Wolf
Summary: Alt!Nine fic, but not a post Doomsday, this is a different take on the Rise of Cybermen ep, so the paring is tenRose and NineRose, mostly friendship, but certainly FLUFF! R
1. Stuck and discoveries

This story came to me about 3 months ago after reading an Alt!nine fic and I thought that I should write one, twist is Doomsday is not the cause, this is a different take on the Rise of Cybermen episode, so enjoy!!!

By the way I love both nine and ten so this story gives me them both to play with.

Disclaimer: ok is this really necessary, you know that I know, that I don't own this absolutely brilliant show. If I did would I be writing fan fiction, _think about I, it's really quite straight forward!_

**Chapter 1: Stuck and discoveries**

"So, a parallel world where—"Rose says quietly

"Oh, come on. You see it on films. Like an alternative to our world were everything's the same but a little bit different, like... I dunno - traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected..." Mickey said, thinking that she doesn't get it.

"And he's still alive..." says Rose distantly

She is gazing at The TARDIS right in front of them.

"A parallel world where he never died", the soft sad voice from Rose

Both the Doctor and Mickey turned to Rose questionably, who in turn was looking sadly ahead.

"Rose?" Mickey asked

Pointing straight ahead Rose looked over her shoulder to the both of them, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Look, there"

Following the direction that Rose was pointing in both the Doctor and Mickey let out a startled sound.

Straight ahead of them was that TARDIS, looking behind them they saw their TARDIS then looking again in front of them was another TARDIS.

Out side of the TARDIS unlocking the door was the Doctor, Rose's first Doctor.

"Doctor" whispered Rose, a sob catching in her throat. The Doctor quickly came to stand in front of Rose blocking her line of vision from his alternate nine self.

"Rose, he is not your Doctor, he is this universes Doctor. You don't know him, and he doesn't know you. Or maybe he does, maybe he has his own Rose" the Doctor tried to reason with Rose, praying that she wasn't going to go and see the _other _him.

"I know it's just…he's there" she shook her head, laughing nervously and in obvious sadness at seeing him alive. She turned sad eyes to the Doctor standing in front of her, meeting his concerned gaze she forced a watery smile "don't worry, I know he's not him" she turned away and walked into the TARDIS.

The Doctor sighed "oh Rose"

"She'll be fine, just a little hard seeing him alive and everything, don't worry mate she won't leave you for him or anything"

"What makes you think that I was thinking that" he asked Mickey angrily

"Because he was her first Doctor and she loves him, and I know that you know it, so don't try and deny it" he warned when the Doctor opened his mouth to protest "thing is Doctor, it was hard on Rose him leaving like that, she didn't get to say goodbye. And then you claimed to be him, she believed you, because you said that you're the Doctor and Rose trusts the Doctor. But you're her Doctor now, no matter how different, you're him and she could never leave you" he walked off towards the London streets.

The Doctor shouts over to him "and where do you think you are going?"

"Seeing if there is anything interesting here" he shouts back.

"Mickey this isn't your world, you can't just go sauntering off"

"I can, this is me sauntering off, bye, see you when the TARDIS is fixed, tell Rose to give me a ring" and with that he walks around the corner.

With a frustrated sigh he runs his hands through his hair and turns and walks into the TARDIS.

"Rose?" he calls as he walks through the door, he calls out child like "oh Rooooose?"

"Yeah?" she was sitting against the wall in the console room with her legs extended out in front of her. She looks behind him "where Mickey?"

"He went sauntering off, typical" he says to her with a smile

"Think he'll be ok" he could tell that she is just trying to dance around the subject that he most wanted to talk about.

"He'll be fine, can't do much damage" he sits down next to her and takes her hand in his "Now, you okay?"

She looks down at their clasped hands "yeah, course I'm okay, there is no reason why I shouldn't be" she rests her head on his shoulder and looks at the dead TARDIS, after a while she says sadly "can you fix her?"

He rubs his eyes wearily "Don't know if I can, she's outside of her universe and that's the energy that she feeds on, there is no other energy……" suddenly his whole face lights up and he starts grinning.

"But there is another type of energy that I can use, may mean cheating and breaking some really big rules, but it should work!"

He gets up suddenly bringing Rose up with him.

"Oof!" the startled reply comes from Rose. "Sorry, but I think I just missed a few pages, but what the hell are you going on about" she says confused as he runs down the corridors and towards the storage room.

"The TARDIS" he calls back gleefully

"The TARDIS?" she calls back confused

He turns back to her, and nods to confirm "The TARDIS!"

"Doctor the TARDIS is dead" now she is very confused, he is acting more insane than usual.

"But not his" he shouts excitedly

"His?" and then it hits her, exactly what the Doctor is intending to do.

She walks into the storage room and looks at him silently.

"Doctor" she says quietly

"We need to fix the TARDIS and this is the only immediate solution to the problem" he stands up and clasps her hands "you don't have to come with me, you can stay here, but he will have to come here also so either way..." he trails off

She smiles at him sadly and squeezes his hands "either way I have to face him" he nods "oh well could be worse, could be _you_" she laughed thinking of having two of this Doctor in the same room, nothing would get done. He playfully nudged her in the arm with his shoulder glad that her smile had returned.

Stepping out with all the necessary bits and pieces that they needed, hand in hand they waltzed over to the other TARDIS. Not wanting to be a nuisance, the Doctor slid his key in the lock and opened the door. Looking down at the disapproving face of Rose he gave her a confused look. She mouthed 'don't be rude'; he just grinned and flung the doors open.

They were met with the stormy expression of the Doctor's alternate ninth self.

_tbc_

Reviews are love and tell me what you think of the first chapter, much appreciated. Believe it all or not reviews actually influence the way that I write, if some one isn't enjoying the story I tweak it a bit to suit everyone!!


	2. First impressions count

Chapter 2: first impressions count

The ninth Doctor continued to give them a stormy look, while the tenth Doctor stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat and bobbing on his heels.

Slowly ten walked up to nine and started to circle him.

"Wow, forgot how big they were, and the nose to, and_ look_ at _that_ expression, even when you're confused you look scary. Rose how on earth did you stand being around me when I looked like this" he looked generally confused.

Rose snapped out of her dazed state and glared at the tenth Doctor.

"Doctor! I told you not to be rude" the tenth Doctor looked at nine who looked straight back, they stood there looking like they were sizing each other up.

"Will one of you please explain to me what is going on?" asked nine irritated.

"O yes sorry what is it you want me to explain" looking like before he was some where else.

"EVERYTHING!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the console room.

The tenth doctor kept on grinning, thoroughly enjoying this encounter "there is no need to shout" he said cleaning his ear.

The ninth Doctor was about to talk when the forgotten being in the door way spoke up causing them both forget the other. Stepping into the TARDIS Rose tried to explain in a small voice looking apprehensively at nine.

"We are from a parallel universe, I'm Rose Tyler and this is the Doctor. We need your help, our TARDIS is dead, so to speak, and we were hoping that we could use this energy to fix her and get back to our own universe." She stopped thinking for a bit and then said "I think that explains everything" she cleared her throat looking small and venerable in that moment.

The tension in the room seemed to lift as the ninth Doctor smiled at Rose, that smile soon erupted into his trademark grin. Looking over to ten, nine gave him an unreadable look.

"She yours" Rose looked appalled.

Ignoring Rose, a look of happiness shined on the Tens face.

"All mine" Rose looked pissed off, she hated to be seen as a possession.

"Hey" she stormed over to the two of them, and poked them both in the chest "I am no ones, I'm his friend and companion, not some _pet_ that he owns" she said in disgust, and a bit of hurt laced in her voice at being thought as such. The tenth Doctor noticed this and wrapped her in a hug, knowing that she was emotionally unstable at that moment and knowing that he wasn't making her feel any better.

"Sorry, forgot about the whole possession thing"

"It's not like I don't mind being thought as yours, it's just can I not be referred to as something that you brought from the market" even in the most strangest of situations the two of them could always get off of the topic at hand and have special bonding time.

A clearing of the throat got them back to the present.

"Not that this isn't sweet or anything, but you said your from a parallel universe, right" he looks at Rose who can't seem to met his eyes, yet nods to confirm. "right, well not that I don't believe in the impossible, but that is well _impossible, _unless the.."

"No their not, same thing happened in my universe, must be a universal constant, a universal disaster" Rose squeezed ten's hand and looped her arm around his.

Recovering nine kept going.

"So how exactly did this happen" nine turned to ten with a questioning look

Ten rubbed his neck and huffed "I dunno, accident maybe, all I know is that we're stuck here unless you help us. I think that even though my TARDIS needs energy from my universe. Having the energy from another TARDIS should be enough to get us at least into our vortex and then refuel there and hey presto, we' re back off to travelling the universe. Our universe of course, not that this one isn't nice and all, in fact it has a nice taste to the air. Sort of like that planet that we went to, remember Rose, Sarfroin, remember the air tasted like tea, hmmm remember" he looked expectantly at Rose, rasing his eye brows in question. He was met by the shaking of her head at him, and the look of 'have you finished yet' from his ninth self.

"Like to talk don't you, thought that I was a talker but I have to say you have a certain knack at going off topic and staying off" said the ninth mirth lacing his voice.

"Talks in his sleep, talks when he's reading, eating, running, he never stops, the TARDIS is never quite" said Rose in an equally mocking voice.

"Oi! I'm not that bad" at the look that Rose was giving him he continued "well, yeah maybe I do tend to talk a lot, but it's a good plan when we don't have one"

"Which is never" said Rose under her breath.

"True, very true, but we're still alive aren't we, must be doing something right" he says nudging Rose's shoulder and then pulling her close to him.

"Yea suppose" she said grinning

"Right so you two need a way out of here, let me get the necessary equipment and such and I'll see you in your TARDIS" said nine stalking off.

Rose looked after him worryingly "you don't think we upset him do you"

"Nah you remember how I was with domestics and all that human interaction." Taking her hand he leads her out "Come on lets go and set things up so we can get out of here as quickly as possible"

_tbc_


	3. Getting to know me, myself and Rose

**Disclaimer: if I owned DW would I be writing ff? it is really quite self explanatory that I don't own DW!!**

xxx

_Chapter 3: getting to know me, myself and Rose_

"So how old is Rose then?"

They'd been working on the TARDIS for not even 10 mins and the topic of conversation lead to Rose. Rose, since the ninth Doctor walked on to the TARDIS, claimed that she was going to make some tea and something to eat for the three of them.

That was 20 minutes ago.

Not looking up ten answered "she's 19, no, no, no, wait 20…I think she could be older, technically she is around 21 according to her mother, but she missed a year and then there was that time…"

"OK! So she is around 20, 21 right. I'll have to remember to ask closed ended questions." After a minute of silence nine was daring enough to ask another question "How long has she been travelling with you?"

"Bout a year, year and a half. Could be more you know how hard it is to tell time in the TARDIS." the ninth Doctor looked up to ask another question but ten started thinking and had an idea. "Don't really have 1 year anniversaries and things like that for companions, should do, have to remember to ask Rose how long we've been travelling for and then go out for dinner or something"

"You do that. She a good assistant then" nine asked indifferently

"I am not 'is _assistant_. And it would do you some good not to talk about me behind my back." Turing to ten she said "and we have been travelling for a year and 4 months, _if _you don't count the year that we missed, and I am technically 20, give or take a few months" she looked at nine "does that satisfy your curiosity or do you want to know my star sign, or my favourite colour?" she gave him a questioning look and with her hands on her hips, the tenth Doctor thought that she looked very much like Jackie.

"No thanks I think I'm done" he went back to work, Rose smirked at him and walked over to the worn chair over by the console and put down her tray of tea and biscuits.

"Any one want something to eat?"

Two murmured no's came from somewhere under the console floor.

Rose huffed and walked down the corridors and towards the library.

Making sure that Rose wasn't in ear shot ninth started asking questions again.

"So when was it that you found her?"

"After the war ended, just sort of stumbled across her. I had no intentions of finding another companion again. But you remember how you felt after the war, lonely and self hatred those were the only emotions that you felt? Well that's how I felt when I found her, and you know what, she made me smile, for the first time since the war I smiled. To top it off she saved my life, swang down on a chain how very ape like that was, but she saved me. Asked her to come with me, but she said no, I thought 'ok that's what you want to stay home with no job, boring life and a useless boyfriend? Then so be it' and I left her there with her boyfriend clinging to her. But I couldn't get her out of my mind, tried to of course, went to so many places, but I was missing something, Rose. So I asked her again I said "oh and did I mention it travels in time?" and she ran in here and has never turned back since no matter how bad" he had a faraway look on his face remembering the extremes that Rose had gone to stay with him and keep him safe and vice versa.

"You're lucky" whispered nine

"How so?" pulled out of his memories, ten gave nine a weird and curious look

"Rose doesn't exist in this universe, there's a Jackie Tyler, a Pete Tyler, but no Rose Tyler. She was never born in this universe" he said solemnly

"You sure"

"I checked before I came here, I saw how happy she made you, and for a moment I thought if I found a Rose Tyler …." He trailed off.

"Then you would be able to live with your self and the memories of the Time War" ten finished

Nine looked down and fiddled with some loose wires "yea, universe is cruel in that sense isn't it, you get all the luck" he smiled at ten, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"That's the kind of man that I am" then ten went from being serious and a smile crept upon his face "Rose is special, but I shudder at the thought of two Rose's, I'm sure havoc would ensure in the universe" that caused nine to smile lightly.

"Oh come on she can't be that bad, surely"

"Believe me, one Rose is more than enough in of all the universes, quite a spit fire and stubborn when she wants to be, she's done things that you and I have never done in all of our 900 years, stupid ape" he said the last two words under his breath. Those two words are fast becoming an endearment; he thought privately to him self.

"Like what? And I don't think that telling me can cause a paradox considering that she doesn't exist in this universe" said nine when ten opened his mouth to protest.

"I can't tell you the circumstances that it happened, because I don't know if the same thing will happen here, I hope not. Rose absorbed the entirety of the Time Vortex, and destroyed an enemy that was bent on killing me and the entire human race. I sent her back to protect her from this enemy, the weapon that I was going to destroy them with wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between human and the enemy, killing everyone, including Rose in the process and I was not going to be responsible for Rose's death" he took a breath the idea of killing Rose was still a real nightmare "so I sent her back to her mother, back to her boyfriend and a _safe_ life, but she came back. The power was destroying her, burning her from the inside, so I saved her, took the vortex into my self and it killed me instead. I regenerated and Rose lived" they were both interrupted by quiet sobbing noises coming from behind them.

Looking behind him ten saw Rose standing there, tears running down her cheeks with her hand over her mouth trying to stop the sound of her sobs. Her eyes were looking at ten and nine, guilt pouring out like her tears.

Taking her hand away from her mouth Rose chocked out "I killed you" ten stood up and walked over to her. He went to pull her in a hug but Rose scrambled back.

"No! I went back to save you and I killed you. I thought that I could protect you, _save _you from them, but you died, you died because of me" she sobbed and looked down at her trainers guiltily.

He took a step towards her "Rose you listen to me, look at me Rose" she continued to look down "Rose look at me" he put his hand under her chin and turned her face towards his, she still adverted her eyes "look at me!" she looked reluctantly in his eyes "I am alive, I am standing here right now talking to you" he took one of her hands and placed it on his chest on one of his hearts "I'm alive Rose, you did save me, I just changed, we've been through this already, would you rather me had let you die?" he questioned her.

"I was willing to die for you, I knew the consequences, I came back to protect you from them, no matter what the cost" she brought her voice just above a whisper "I would die for you, if it meant that you would be safe" she brought the hand that he was not currently holding it to his cheek "I would gladly do it again"

He silently pulled her into a desperate hug, crushing her against his chest. She inturn clung to him, new tears streaming from her closed eyes. He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes "and I would stop you"

"I know, but like you said I'm stubborn and I wouldn't go down without a fight" he gave a watery laugh at her words, he didn't realise that he had been crying until now.

"How long you been standing there for, eavesdropping, hmmm?" he gave her an amused look.

"Since you started to talk about me, _again_ might I add" she gave him a mock hurt look, and fashioned a mock glare.

"Hey it wasn't all me, it was him too!" he pointed accusingly at nine, who had been watching the scene play in front of him in sadness and loss of what he couldn't have. But at the accusation of his tenth self he put the mask of indifference on.

"Oi, don't you blame this entirely on me" he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

Rose had seen the mask that he had hidden the desire behind; suddenly she walked over to nine and stopped in front of him.

"Before you were talking about me not existing in this universe, right?" she questioned him. He nodded wondering what she was asking him, a flicker of pain passed over his eyes "and you said something about Jackie and Pete Tyler, yea?"

"Yea, so not so different to your Jackie and Pete I suppose"

"Quite different actually, Rose's Pete died when she was 6 months old, no universe can get it right" ten walked over to them both and put his arms around Rose "you can't see him Rose" she gave him a look "ok, yea I know that's what I said about him as well, but this could have major consequences" she nodded sadly, she was just about to protest again when she suddenly she jumped out of his arms, he looked at her in confusion and a little hurt.

"What?" she reached into his coat pocket and brought out his TARDIS key, it was starting to give off a faint glow, hardly noticeable, but Rose had felt the heat through the fabric.

"She's fixing her self, oh my beautiful, brilliant, fantastic ship, with a little help from me, and my self!" ten grinned like an excited child.

"Doesn't mean that we can stop fixing her, most of her wiring has burnt out we need to replace it all, or we could let her go into a 48hr fixing cycle" suggested nine.

"What's a 48hr fixing cycle?" asked Rose, ten was nodding his head while also accessing the damage that had been done in the crash landing.

"When the TARDIS completely shuts down and locks her self up and heals her self, simple. And it only takes 48hrs, so what you say Rose Tyler fancy spending 48hrs in a parallel universe?" nine asked Rose taking her hand in his.

He noticed that she winced slightly as he took her hand, it was hardly noticeable, but he had been looking for it, waiting to see her response.

"Sure, Doctor you coming?" Rose asked ten.

"Have to come don't I, she's going to take off all of the life support and rip away all of the internal workings and rooms, including this one, I'd be floating in empty space, with no life support, I think I'd rather take my chances in London, though not much of a choice" he took Rose's other hand and all three of them walked off.

The TARDIS door behind them slammed shut as soon as they walked out side.

"Think she was telling us something" nine asked ten.

"Yea, don't crash land me in another universe" Rose laughed, letting go of each of their hands Rose walked off in front of them.

xxx

After an hour or so of walking Rose was beginning to get a little bored, nothing was happening and no one was talking to one another. Turning around dramatically Rose pouted at ten, waiting for the pair of them to catch up.

Seeing the pout on Rose's face ten looked down at her "What? Bored already, this is brilliant this is, can't you feel the different energy streaming in this universe?" he asked Rose.

"No, sorry remember human, can't tell different universes and all that. There isn't much difference here, same London, same sky, same earth. Minus the Zeppelins flying around, I can't really tell the difference" Rose said assessing any differences around her to what she could remember from home.

"Oh there are plenty of differences here, just haven't found all of them yet, that's why we are exploring" ten explained to Rose like she was a ten year old child.

"Yeah I know can we explore something a little bit more exciting like say, the shops or something like that" she said while looking around.

"We are in a different universe and you want to shop! You Rose Tyler a one in a million" ten said rolling his eyes.

"Why thankyou, but seriously if there aren't any brain sucking aliens wanting to kill us and the human species what else is there to do?" she asked him.

"I don't know" turning to where his nine self was ten asked "what is there?" but he was talking to empty space, looking around they spotted him walking briskly towards the main street.

Catching up with his ninth self ten asked "where are you going?"

"There is a reason why I am here, my TARDIS brought me here for a reason, and now I am investigating, so you and Rose want to help me then or you two going to talk about shopping all day" he said expectantly rasing a questioning eye brow.

"What's the problem?" asked Rose as she had caught up with them at last.

"Don't know yet that is why I am looking, I got a signal from some where along here and…" he stopped dead in his tracks.

Not being given any warning both Rose and Ten bashed into the back of him.

"Check your lights" Rose said angrily to him.

"Sorry but I was a bit preoccupied with the mass amount of people just standing in the middle of the road" said nine sarcastically.

Looking as if they had both just noticed Rose and Ten looked around confused, just then Rose's phone went off.

"What is it" asked ten.

"Must be what this lot are getting" replied Rose as she looked around at the mass of people.

"News, Sport, weather getting it all down loaded directly to their brain, you humans always looking for the next update" ten said insultingly

"Oi remember, different universe not my lot" said Rose defending her universe

"But not so far off" countered ten.

"Excuse me, but how is that she has a phone that taps into this universes network? Cause if I am right that is TimeLord technology, and I'm guessing not only can it phone from any where but also any when?" said nine accusingly of ten, who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well you see, it was her first trip and she was feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all and being the good alien that I am I gave her a super phone…"

"Using his advanced jiggery pokery"

"Yes, hey presto a super phone, lets her ring any where and any when"

"And any way it wasn't this regeneration cycle that he gave it to me it was the one before him and.." she stopped realising what she was starting to say, _it wasn't him, it was you, _but she couldn't go any further.

"Any way, there is something obviously weird going on here so shouldn't we be trying to find out what that is" Rose said quickly changing the subject.

"Give us your phone" ordered nine

Rose handed her phone over to him "what you want it for"

"Well since this phone is tapped into the network, all of this world's information should be on it. Ha! Here it is, oh, look at that. Cybus Industries owns just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mr Pete Tyler's _very _well connected." nine informed the pair.

Rose looks at ten and starts hanging off his arm smiling innocently and doing the puppy-dog-eyes until...

"Well looks like the universe is against me when I say, "you can't see him Rose", final last words them" ten said in mock humour "well lets go and see what Mister Tyler is up to then, come on Rose, myself" he took Rose's hand and takes the phone off of nine and throws it abruptly to Rose.

_tbc_


	4. Cat ahem Timelord fight

_sorry for the wait between the chapters at the moment. i have posted two chapters, this one is short its 1000 words, but the next is almost 3000 so its longer, i hope that it makes up for not updating soon enough. reviews are love!!_

**Instead of counting down for christmas i find my self coundting down to Doctor Who, is it just me?**

Disclaimer: previous chapters have the privilege of showing you this!!

_Chapter 4: cat ahem Timelord fight!_

After an hour or so of walking Rose's thoughts suddenly switched to the absent member that they had forgotten about.

"Shouldn't we see where Mickey is Doctor?" she asked ten.

Before ten could answer "Mickey? Who's he when he's at home then?"

"Her boyfriend, Mickey the idiot" ten whispered the last bit.

"Leave him alone, let me give him a ring and find out where he is and we'll meet him there" she said as she let go of each of their hands and brought her phone out of her pocket and dialled Mickey's number.

After a few moments of silence Mickey answered.

"Mickey it's Rose…….yeah we found something interesting…….yea we have……..yea I did…….no I'm fine don't worry bout me, just a bit you know……any way where are you?...there, Mickey why the hell did you go there of all places?...did you find anything?...you serious Mickey, but you know the rules and all that…….any way met us.. I don't know at….yea there'll do ok let me just tell him and we'll be there soon…..ok bye" she terminated the call

"Where is he then?" ten asked her as she put the phone in her pocket.

"At the estate, to more specific, 'is Gran's place, only difference in this universe she never died, that's what he found, was just reminding 'im of what you told me" she said her lips in a worried line.

"Just what we need, you should look after your companions a little better not let them go wondering off in a different universe" reprimanded nine to ten.

"Oi you when I want advice I'll ask for it, I don't need you telling me how to look after my companions" ten stated angrily.

"Well maybe you should take better care of them, Rassilion knows the damage he could do here" nine said just as angrily.

"For your information I look after my companions very well thankyou"

"Yeah, let all your companions absorb the vortex then" shouted nine

"Look here you….." ten didn't get very far when Rose quickly went into the middle of the two of them pushing them both back from one another forcibly.

"Right that is enough! You two are acting like children not 900 year old Timelords, now apologise to one another!" she said to the two of them angrily hands on her hips staring each of them down daring them to disobey her.

"Now or I'll slap you" she warned. Ten wondered silently if she slapped like Jackie, going from the look on her face and the way that she sounded like Jackie when she was angry, he took that as an affirmative.

"Look we better apologise to one another, I know her mother and if Jackie's slaps are anything to go on then we better do as Rose say's" ten warned nine, who looked like puppy waiting to be kicked.

"Oh don't think I won't slap you for that comment Doctor, or on second thoughts I'll just tell mum" she glared at him.

"Alright, alright, look 'm sorry for what ever it was I did to you, though I must say it was you who started it and accused me of doing something that…OW!! ROSE!!" Rose had hit his arm quite hard; he looked over to her noticing her angered look. Looking at his ninth self he noted the amused smug grin on his face, which quickly disappeared when Rose turned on him, her look demanding him to apologise.

"Alright, look you do an alright….a very good job at looking after your companions, happy" nine asked ten

"Well I am, apology accepted, thankyou" Rose continued to glare at ten "fine I'm sorry too, there I said it, but I didn't mean it" ten said the last bit under his breath.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked off ahead of them towards the estate going to get Mickey and some shed of sanity.

On second thought she'd rather be in the TARDIS.

With no life support.

"We have to go and get Mickey before he does any damage" Rose called over her shoulder at the two mildly ego bruised Doctor's.

"Yes onwards to find the idiot" said ten hurrying over to Rose and slipping his hand in hers.

"Stop calling 'im an idiot"

"So why'd he go to his Gran's place" the Doctor entirely disregarded Rose's reproach.

"Guess he wanted to check if she was alive" Rose said quietly

"What happened to her?" he asked seriously.

"Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran." she smiles "She was _such _a great woman. God, she used to _slap _him!" Rose looks serious again"And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago, now. I was still in school"

"I never knew" he looks away

"Well, you never asked" she states

"You never said!" he says accusingly, Rose turns away, a look of sudden regret on her face, mixed with guilt.

"That's Mickey. I s'pose I-- we just... take him for granted. I can't believe that she's still alive" she breathed.

"Well we better go find him, no telling what he could do; we can't go messing around in a different world's time line and such" he points out to her again.

"Oh doing a great job of that aren't you?" the sarcastic remark filters into their conversation.

"Now look here…" ten rounds up on ten

"That is ENOUGH!! This is getting ridiculous, there is something weird going on here, so let's do our job and find out what it is. And when we do that you two can bitch slap and fight all you want" she tells the two of them while taking ten's arm roughly and drags him away from staring nine down, who is staring right back.

'_Yep TARDIS without life support is looking much better' _

_tbc_

sorry for the short chapter!! the nxt one is longer!!

Review please, they help the writing process shifty eyes ok they help stroke my ego a little, but i am only human.


	5. Double the idiot

Since it has taken me so long to update I thought I would write a longer chapter and post two because the one before it was a bit short sorry!!

Disclaimer: it's in other chapters

Chapter 5: double the idiot

xxx

KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

"Hello anyone home!!" shouted ten after loudly knocking on Mickey's Gran's door.

"Doctor keep your voice down" Rose stepped forward pushing ten out of the way so she could politely ring the bell.

"Why it's the middle of the day" he pointed out to her.

"Yea, but Mickey's gran is blind so shouting and knocking is not going to make her go any faster" she shot back over her shoulder.

"Oh"

Just as nine was going to remark on the tenths lack of charm the door opened to reveal an elderly lady holding a walking stick above her head ready to strike.

"Mrs Smith! Wait!" Rose shouted before Mickey's gran struck her with the walking stick.

In the same instance nine had moved past ten and moved Rose out of the way of the walking stick. Rose had ended up faltering and crashing into his chest and both went stumbling back.

A few seconds later they were both on the pavement.

Rose looked up at nine and gave him a small grateful smile.

"Thanks" she spoke softly looking him in the eyes. She then noticed that she was holding his jacket lapels in a vice like grip and his arms were wrapped around her waist. The ninth Doctor just sat there openly staring at her.

"Not a problem Rose Tyler, got to watch out for walking sticks and such just as dangerous as anything else out there in the universe, only can be found on earth" he smiled at her after, which turned into a full blown grin when she smiled back.

"Look sorry to interrupt but aren't we here for a reason?" interrupted ten sharply as he lifted Rose up.

Rose moved out of tens grip gently and cautiously stood in front of Mickey's Gran, who was 'looking' around trying to pick up any movement around her.

"Mrs Smith, my name is Rose and I was wondering if your grandson; Mickey was here by any chance?" Rose said softly, Mrs Smith turned and smiled at Rose, but it soon turned to confusion when Rose said the name Mickey.

"Oh please dear call me Rita-Anne, and I don't have a grandson Mickey, I have a grandson Rickey though, maybe you got the names mixed up dear, or maybe that is what his friends call him. He came here you know sprouting off that his name was Mickey" Rose smiled thinking of the way that Mickey would had protested at the much hated nickname "and then there was a noise sounded very much like the van that he is racing around in with his no good friends, and then he was gone. I never much liked those friends of his, too loud and taking him away all the time"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you said a van took off with Mi..Rikey?" Rose asked Mrs Smith.

"Yes dear, rowdy bunch, he should be here with me not gallivanting around the city like that, police have been knocking on my door for months looking for him, I thought that you were one of them, thinking that he had got him self in trouble again, another parking ticket, I just don't have that type of money you know" she informed Rose.

"Oh I can imagine" cut across nine "I'm sorry Rita-Anne but if your grandson isn't here we must be off, if we find him we will tell him to come home" he started walking away

"Oh…Okay…yes thank you"

"Thank you Rita-Anne for your time" Rose gently kissed her on the cheek remembering the gran that she used to know, and how similar they were.

Ten who had taken Rose's hand and leading her off turned and spoke over his shoulder "don't mind Rickey and this name thing, he doesn't much care for it, but I've told him time and time again it is his name"

Rose hit him on the arm.

Mrs Smith walked back into her flat and sighed "Rickey please be safe" and she went into the kitchen to wait for her missing grandson hoping that she wouldn't lose him to.

xxx

"So where to now then" nine huffed as they continued walking

"Well I don't know, he could be anywhere, his gran said that a van took him away and she's blind so we have nothing to go not even a colour" Rose told them. Nine looked back at ten a smirk on his face, Rose rolled her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

"Fat lot of good you are, now we have a parallel Rickey running around with a Mickey from a different universe, your universe running around" accused nine

There it was.

"Thank you so very much for pointing out the obvious Mr. Positive" ten shot back.

And so it begins.

"I'm just telling you what is going on…" nine said sarcastically

"No you are pointing out yet again that I can't look after my companions" ten informed him while turning to him back straight and anger in his eyes.

Rose stood back and rolled her eyes deciding that maybe they should just fight this one out and get it out of there system.

"Finally he admits it" nine put his hands up in celebration

Ten looks at him exasperated "No I was informing you that yet again you are incorrect in evaluating me"

"Incorrect in evaluating you am I?" asked nine mockingly

"Yes" nodded ten

"Well here's an evaluation for you. Pretty Boy"

Rose sighed and looked away from the tenths affronted look _oh come on now they have reduced to name calling please don't start Doctor, plea..._

"Grouchy"

"Chatter box"

"Misery"

"Sorry excuse for a Timelord"

"Why don't you go and find a mirror and fix your hair "

"Why don't you go and find…" Rose came over and put a hand on both of their mouths; they continued glaring at one another trying to out do the others glare.

"Well isn't that so much better." Rose asked them sarcastically; frustrated she asked them "What is it with you two? Is there some rule in the Timelord hand book that says _'when confronted with self must out do other to help soothe my ego'_? Is that it because I'm getting really sick and tired with the constant bickering between the two of you." She looked them both in the eye, both of them reluctantly looked away from the other to look at Rose "If I take my hand away will you promise to try and get along for the rest of the night?" they both half-heartedly nodded, she took her hand away from their mouths

"Nit-Wit"

"Sour Puss"

"That slap I was talking about earlier, don't think it won't happen" Rose warned walking away.

The two of them looked at each other glaring, both blaming the other for threat that Rose promised.

"Well then off to find Mickey, or is Rickey?" nine asked.

"It has always been Rickey, but ever since I met him he's been in denial" ten said in mock sadness, shaking his head.

"It's Mickey, and maybe it would be better if we went to Pete's house so we can get some answers about what's going on" Rose told them both deciding that it would be better if it was her in charge instead of the two of them. Whoever said two heads were better then one obviously had never met the Doctor, in any universe.

"Good idea was just about to suggest that" ten stated slipping his hand into Rose's

"Sure you were" nine mocked as he walked past.

"Right off to see Pete Tyler see what is happening in his little world"

xxx

Mickey had been brought to an old house, neatly situated out of sight of the main street. Walking in behind the two that he had been 'kidnapped' by he turned over in his head exactly what he had learned.

_Ok I'm Rickey, bet the Doctor's going to have a laugh._

_The two that think I am Rickey are Jake and Mrs. Moore_

_I'm London's most wanted because some thin Jimmy got taken by some Cybus industries, great_

_And I drive around in a blue van_

_I left home, why?_

Just as he was going over this he realised that someone was there in front of him that looked exactly the same as him.

_Rickey I presume_

"What do you mean what am I doing here, what am I doing there?" a venom laced voice spoke from his twin.

The two of them looked between the two quickly pulling out there guns and when they were sure they had him they started tying him up and for some reason found a reason to take his clothes off. (A/N sorry but that always annoyed me, why take his clothes off?).

They started to take some scanning device that looked too star trek for Mickey's liking and informed Rickey that he was clean.

"He's flesh and blood, how did that happen?" Rickey asked while looking closely at Mickey.

"Cybus industries could've perfected human cloning?" Mrs Moore suggested "or your father had a bike"

Jake smirked.

"And your name is Mickey not Rickey?" Rickey lent in brow furrowed.

"Mickey." Mickey confirms nodding his head "Dad was Jackson Smith. Used to work at the key cutters in Cliffton's Parade. Went to Spain, never came back."

Rickey leans in a little more "but that's my Dad. So….we're brothers?"

Jake gives Rickey a confused look "be fair. What else could it be?"

Rickey brow furrows a little more and his face is almost touching Mickey's "I don't know. But he doesn't just _look_ like me, he is _exactly_ the same. There's something else going on here, Jake." Rickey turns to Jake.

Mickey takes the time to ask some questions of his own now that the malice is off of him. "So who are you lot?"

Rickey stands up straight full of pride and starts to circle the chair again "We - we are the preachers. As in Gospel Truth. You see?" he gestures to his ears "No ear plugs. While the rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries, we - we have got freedom. You're talking to London's Most Wanted. But target Number One is Lumic, and we are going to bring him down."

Mickey looks around confused "From your kitchen?"

Jake smirks while Rickey scowls "You got a problem with that"

Mickey leans back a little "No, it's a nice kitchen"

Just as Rickey is about to snap back a Mickey the laptop bleeps.

Mrs Moore looks up "its Gemini, they sent us a message" she looks up suddenly a shocked look on her face "The vans are back. They're moving out of Battersea. Looks like Gemini was right. Lumic's finally making a move."

Rickey gets his gun and starts to give the order to pack up. Mrs Moore starts to put the laptop away and Jake moves over to Mickey untying him.

They all move out quickly jumping into the van and making their way to where Gemini said the vans were heading.

xxx

The two Doctors and Rose were crouched outside amongst the bushes looking at all of the guests flowing into the house that Pete owned.

"What did you say the date was Doctor" Rose turned to ten.

"February the first, why"

"February the first - mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party." Rose mumbles to her self.

"Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside." He pulls out the physic paper flapping it around.

"Physic paper" Rose says excitably

"Who do you wanna be?" he asks her, Rose puts her tongue between her teeth thinking.

They make their way through the garden Rose ahead of them. Nine leans over to ten and whispers "we shouldn't really be guests we don't know anyone and being a birthday party everyone will know each other"

"So who do you suppose we be?" ten asks impatiently.

"Kitchen staff" nine says in a matter of fact way.

"Kitchen staff?" ten asks confused.

Nine rolls his eyes "yes kitchen staff, weren't you listening before?"

"Of course I was listening I…" just as ten was going to answer they were stopped by one of the security. He took the physic paper from his pocket and showed to the man.

"Your late, go through those doors and get changed" the security tells them bluntly.

Rose follows the two Doctors confused about being told to change, but suddenly gets a feeling of dread when they work their way towards the kitchens and away from the party.

xxx

A few moments later they all met in the kitchen, being instructed to each take a platter and serve the guests.

Rose follows closely behind the tenth Doctor, leaning forward she angrily tells him off under her breath.

"We could've been _anyone."_ She tells him quickly remembering to smile as a woman takes something off of her plate.

"Got us in, didn't it?" he asks

"_You're _in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. We end up serving. I had enough of this back home." She once again remembers to smile a little too late while telling off the Doctor.

"If you wanna know what's going on, work in the kitchens." He states

"The kitchens are the best form of information" nine leans over Rose's shoulder and whispers to her.

Rose looks around at him quickly and states and him accusingly "it was you who told him to make us serving staff"

"Oi why can't it have been my idea" ten whispers to them

"Because you would enjoy being a guest just as much as I would, your never practical, and you never really have a plan, he does" she indicates nine who was busy serving a guest all smiles and charms.

"Well I found out quite a few things, see him over there, he is the president" ten says indicating a man standing talking to some other guest.

"But Britain has a Prime Minster not a President" Rose points out.

"Different universe" nine says as he comes back "bound to be a lot of differences here, but just as many similarities"

xxx

the party had been dragging on for hours and Rose was starting to get fed up with serving the number of guests that were present. She went out side to go and sit out on the bench out side.

She had found her parallel mum sitting on the same bench. After saying things without meaning to Rose managed to offend Jackie.

Rose started thinking about her own mum and thought about what she had said earlier to the Doctor when he thought that she was thinking about staying with this universe.

"_You can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them." He had said quietly_

"_Course I can't. I've still got my mum at home, my real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I. It's just... they've got each other. Mum's got no one." She had said sadly thinking about how she kept leaving her mum on her own and until now hadn't felt any guilt._

"_She's got you!" he had told her quickly and imploringly_

"_Yeah I know but…" she started_

"_But what…" he had asked_

"_Nothing" She had walked away missing the confused look from the Doctor's._

She hadn't until that moment thought about what leaving her mum on her own really meant. She'd been living with her mum for 19 years, they had always been there for one another, and then one day she ups and leaves giving no explanation. And to top it off she leaves her mum worrying for months at a time about what is happening to her.

Rose vowed that when she got home she would stay there for a few days going shopping and going out with her mum. The Doctor could go and work on the TARDIS for a while, and there would be plenty to do considering that the TARDIS was basically dead.

Just as she was going to go inside and ask the Doctor whether or not they could visit her mum next time she heard a loud stomping noise not unlike the sound of heavy footsteps.

As she looked closer she could clearly make out the shape of some sort of human shaped robot. She quickly ran inside to tell the Doctors.

xxx

_not really a cliff hanger, but this chapter was getting a bit long so I stopped there. _


End file.
